Memories
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Memories coming back for a certain fiery red haired vampire. She's lived the last thousand years with no recollection of her past with him, and finally is reunited in an odd way, which may not have happened , if not for a certain blonde baby vampire. ;) Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1- Performance Practice?

I was on my way to my dance and performance studio at Whitmore College after finally relenting and agreeing to be one of the two professors needed to form and compete in the college performance league. I just couldn't stand the constant begging, you'd think that after like 500 years with Selena that I'd be immune by now. But sadly, that was not the case, though it does take a lot for me to actually give up and give in.

As I walk towards the doors, I'd given Bridget a set of spare keys so she could let the students in when I wasn't there yet., I heard bickering coming from inside and decided to listen for a moment when I heard what it was about.

"Why on earth would you chose _her!_?" One of the students asked, and Caroline, Bridget's youngest sister replied, "Because _she _ happens to be on of the _coolest, most B.A. professors I've ever met!"_

The girl snorted, "Oh yeah, because we want a teacher who teaches people how to fight and be lame to be one of our mentors."

_'That little B-'_ my thought was cut off by Bridget defending me.

"She happens to be one of my very best friends, and not only teaches defense but also other skills such as dancing and performance arts. She is the head of the department you know Miss Kelsie. So please, do not disrespect her again." I could hear the disapproving tone in her voice, she could be intimidating when she wanted to.

Deciding I'd waited long enough I opened the doors and walked in, dropping my bag onto the long table I had along the wall to hold people's stuff while they were here so my floors stayed clean.

"Ugh, _we, _don't want _you _here. So you can just leave now." One girl had the nerve to say.

I raised an eyebrow at that and was about to retort when Bridget beat me to it.

"Miss Eloise! Did I not just warn Miss Kelsie about such remarks? If that is to be your attitude you may as well not come back! We all need positive attitudes and if yours is to be negative about one of the professors actually willing to participate then it is not welcome here. Is that understood?" '_Wow, note to self: __**never **__get on her bad side."_

The ultra thin blonde looked down in embarrassment, "I'm sorry Miss Bridget." she said looking at her shoes.

"It's not me you need to apologize to Miss Eloise, It's her. Your remark was unnecessary and hurtful."

"It's okay. Just do not do it again." I say sternly after she stuttered an apology to me, I could be scarier than Bridget. Sometimes I really don't like working with people. Namely teenagers fresh out of high school.

"So, shall we begin?" I ask, already starting to get bored. If I didn't get moving soon I would probably choose to leave and go to the Grill or something that was in Mystic Falls. Pretty close by, not the greatest but it sufficed.

Suddenly a group of people came in and went to Caroline, "C'mon Blondie, we gotta go. You were supposed to help us in finding a way to stop the psycho brother from killing himself." not surprisingly it was Damon Salvatore who spoke degradingly to blonde sweetheart.

"I told you guys months ago I was signing up to be a part of the Whitmore College performance team, we were going to begin the first practice because the first tournament starts soon." she said, looking surprised, "And what are you talking about? No body told me anything about that." she looked irritated. "And besides we finally got both professors so we could form the team, we don't have very long to practice some routines." She looked exasperated, "Elena, Bonnie, you guys promised me you would join! Did you really forget?"

"No, but it's stupid Care. And besides you really can't perform so we'd lose right away anyway." The doppelganger I was guessing to be Elena said to her.

"What?" I could hear the hurt in her voice, "But Elena,"

She interrupted her, "No Care, we need to go, like now. Kol hurt my brother, and according to Bonnie her ancestors say that if you kill one original their entire bloodline dies. But we don't know for sure who's bloodline we're from"

"Even Katherine agreed to do it, and she is actually keeping her promise." Caroline seemed to be trying to convince them to join her at least for a while.

"What? You talk to her? The horrible girl that _ruined my life?_ She has taken e_verything _ from me! She killed you!" She whined.

"Gosh, what is it with doppelgangers and thinking the world revolves around them" I commented softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

My eyes were drawn suddenly to a man who gasped after I made my thoughts known.

Confusion filled me as I felt a pull towards him, a stranger that seemed so familiar. "Do I know you?" I ask him, taking in as many details as I could at once. His dark hair, his chiseled face, shoulder length hair, and old clothes. They looked like ones men had worn a thousand years ago, when I did not yet recall my powers and thought myself to be a mere human.

He was still gaping at me and suddenly sped around the others to stand inches away from me, just looking at me, with something in his eyes. I think my eyes deceive me, for I swear I see some sort of adoration in them, longing maybe.

Tentatively he reached a hand out towards me and I jerked back a second, and he just reached farther forward to cup my cheek in his hand. I felt nervous, which was new. I _never _felt nervous, _ever_. It just wasn't in my nature.

"You're human. Impossible." he murmured, "What?" I myself murmur in confusion. "I'm not human."

"You have a heartbeat." he stops for a second thinking, possibly he knew me and the memory was taken from me, I've had that happen before.

Then he cups both his hands around my face and leans in towards me, and he says one word. "Remember."

And suddenly, I do. I remember everything, and I let out a gasp, trying to catch my breath from the flood of memories all at once.

Suddenly I recognize him, I know why he looked familiar, I knew him, all of my memories, my happy memories the ones I cherished and never knew what I was missing. I always felt like a piece of me what gone, missing, this was it.

He's looking at me hopefully, he really thought I was some sort of doppelganger, and I have just one thing that I didn't know I'd been longing to say for the last thousand years.

"Finnegan."

And the second I said his name he broke into a wide smile that I loved and I let out a breath, finally having the piece of my heart, of my soul, back where it belonged.


	2. Chapter 2- Memory-First Meeting

Moments after he smiled and I felt whole again, the pain of all the memories returning at once hit me full force and I let out an almost inaudible sound of pain.

Instantly he pulled me to him, in an attempt to sooth my pain though he didn't know what it was.

Memory-

_I was eight, and running through the woods. It was a warm summer evening and I had no intention of going home any time soon, I was enjoying myself. Something I didn't get to do very often, and I loved it. Running and climbing, having adventures was truly one of my favorite things to do._

_ "Hey, what are you doing all the way out here?" I hear a boys voice ask me and I turn to look down from the tree I'd decided to climb into. He looked to be about 10 or so._

_ "Why, I'm climbing. What does it look like I'm doing?" _

_ "Mind if I join you?" he asked, and I nodded. "Sure, I could use some company." With difficulty he pulled himself up next to me and we climbed around the tree, and I jumped from one to the next with the boy close behind. And after we got out of the trees we ran around everywhere our feet could carry us, and even swam in the river. It was a hard to find place, and I don't know if I'd be able to find it again but I sure hoped so._

_ Eventually it was starting to get darker, and looked to be around dusk. _

_ "I should get you home." He said all of the sudden, surprising me, "But why?" I ask, " I can get home fine by myself." I don't like being bossed around and told that I couldn't do anything that my brothers could do._

_ "Because my mother says to always make sure to walk a girl home. To walk her all the way to her door, that it's the respectable thing to do. I believe you could, but I don't want to disappoint my mama. Would you mind my company for too much longer?"_

_ "Why, when you put it that way, how can I say no. Let's go." I shrug and stand up. _

_ Side by side we begin to walk towards the village and seem to make it there within minutes. _

_ "So, which way to your home?" he asks, and I point towards the gypsy area. Gypsies weren't treated well here, and my mother was treated as a servant of sorts. My father wasn't however, it was only gypsy women. My father wasn't a gypsy anyways, most men weren't here, it was mostly women who were._

_ "Oh." he says, "Well, I'm still gonna walk you to your door. I gave you and my mama my word."_

_ Without another word he walks with me over towards the small, rickety huts and I direct him towards the smalls, shabbiest one. At first I'm almost embarrassed, but then he smiles at me, "It's nice."_

_ "I know it's not, it's okay though. Thank you for walking me home." I turn to go inside, but he stops me._

_ "Hey, can we maybe do this again tomorrow? It was a lot of fun."_

_ I look at his face, trying to see if there was any kind of joking manner in his face but only saw sincerity and hopefulness._

_ "Sure. I would like that." I tell him before I turn back around and go into my families small hut with a small smile gracing my face._

This was the start of a long lasting friendship.


	3. Chapter 3- Memory- First Dance

Memory-

_Two years later I was ten and he was turning 13 in a few days._

_ I had told him to meet me at the rock, it was near the waterfall which was my favorite place. There was even an old shack out here that we would play in. Never house though, I didn't care much for that game, and he was a boy so I don't think he did either._

_ I tiptoed carefully around brush and twigs, careful to not snap anything to alert him to my presence. I snuck up behind him and decided to yell in his ear._

_ "Happy Birthday Finnegan!" I shouted as loud as I could without being too loud to draw anyone out here._

_ He didn't even jump, "Oh hey Sage." he said glumly._

_ "Why do you sound so sad?" I ask as I take up a seat next to him._

_ "Because I can't play with you anymore."_

_ "Why not?" I can't seem to understand what he means, does he not want to be my friend anymore?_

_ "Because I am to be a man in a few days, and it is not good for me to associate myself with a girl. Unless I am going to court and marry her."  
>"Nobody knows we come out here, so why can't we still be friends?" My mood is starting to sour as well, I don't want to loose my friend.<em>

_ "Because Niklaus knows, and he is threatening to tell father that I am friends with a gypsy girl, and then I will be in trouble. Father won't trust me with anything ever again!"_

_ "But he wouldn't really-" he cuts me off, "Yes he would! Don't you understand? I don't want to be your friend anymore! Just leave me alone!" he nearly shouts and me before getting up and storming away from me. Leaving me all alone in the forest._

_ The next time he spoke to me was six full years later, when I was about to turn 16 and was allowed at the firelight dance, where I would eventually be showed off as If I was some sort of object a man could buy._

_ I smoothed my dress out again only to have my mother glare at me for seeming uncomfortable. "Stop that." she hissed, "You have to seem impassive to anything except what your partner says to you. He is the only thing that will matter and we need to display you as a good match, you are already a disgrace with your hair and stubbornness." _

_ I nod, not wanting to cause a scene. I had almost always felt that my mother hated or resented me. Wanting a distraction from the pain of that undesirable fact I looked toward the area where the people would dance and hoped against hope that at least a respectable man would ask me to dance._

_ As I glanced about my eyes landed on my old friend, Finnegan Mikaelson. He had grown into his looks, he was always handsome, but he continued to look even more handsome as time went on if possible. I was becoming one of those useless girls with a crush on a boy who wouldn't even spare them a moment or glance, oh how I hated it. But I was far beyond hope, and I was trying not to stare longingly at him, laughing with a group of girls. They were my half sisters, I was not welcome in my fathers house because I was born of his gypsy wife and not his normal wife. I was seen as dirt, and not a real daughter in his eyes, just another new servant. Eventually, if I was not married off by then, I would be signed away with one of them. The first to be wed, I would be their maidservant and I dearly hoped none of those skanky whore girls got their claws into my Finnegan. They didn't deserve him, he was a true gentleman, and always tried to do right by everyone. _

_ All of the sudden he seemed to sense my eyes on him and turned to look at me, his dark eyes piercing my very soul and I held my breath. Hoping against hope that he would come and ask me to dance, or even speak to me like he had when we were children, Oh I'm sure he has forgotten about that._

_ I am taken aback as he waves off my half-sisters and begins to walk towards me. I stand up straighter, if even possible, and raise my chin slightly to show elegance and dignity. _

_ Out of the corner of my eye I see my mother's eyes widen slightly and she looks at him with approval before stepping away, towards father and his whore daughters. I couldn't believe he didn't notice them sneaking around and sleeping with men, most of them were awful. But he still thought I'd done those things, when I hadn't. I was an outcast by birth, and the only person who'd really bothered to talk to me and not insult me had been Finnegan._

_ He smirked at me slightly before taking my hand and bowing slightly to kiss the back of it. "Now, I don't believe we've met before. I'm Finnegan Mikaelson, and what name has been bestowed upon a beauty such as yourself?"_

_ "Sage, Sage O'Riley." I breath, watching for a hint of recognition , any at all but am slightly disappointed when I don't find any._

_ "Well, Miss O'Riley would you care to dance?" he smiled and offered me his arm, which I took almost immediately. _

_ I could see my father watching me, his face reddening with every step I took on the arm of Finnegan Mikaelson._

_ As I looked at my father, I could see his anger beginning to simmer down, maybe realizing he could fetch a higher price for me if Finnegan Mikaelson wanted me than he would if he simply tacked me on with one of his other daughters. _

_ Suddenly the music began and I was pulled flush against Finnegan's chest, I could feel my cheeks redden ever so slightly and I willed it to stop. I looked up slightly to see him smiling down at me, "I've missed you Red." he whispers and I can't help but grin up at him, "I've missed you too Brit. He'd given me the nickname because of my fiery red hair, and I'd given him his because he said that his father claimed his family had come from some place called Britain. Whatever that was, I guess it was the Old World our parents always talked about._

_ "Why did you ignore me all these years?" I was bursting with questions, and this, I think, was the one I wanted an answer to the most._

_ "Well, Red, I didn't want to hurt you. Just by me being around you would not only threaten your reputation, but my father would have eventually found out about our friendship and I don't want to even imagine what he would have done to us if he'd found out." _

_ I frowned, "You never cared before, why then?"_

_ "You ask a lot of questions." he said with a laugh, "And you always find a way to make me forget that you never answered them." I laugh back._

_ And I wanted this to never end, to just keep dancing the night away and continue to banter heartily back and forth just like we would when we had been children. I finally felt happy again, at least for the rest of the night I hoped._


	4. Chapter 4- Mother and Tanner

Memory-

_The moon was out, nearing it's peak, not quite a full moon yet. That was two days from now, and we would take shelter in the caves from the wolf people._

_ But for now I was content being walked home by my Finnegan once more._

_ I was almost surprised he remembered which one I lived in, as he led me right to my hut. The whole way from the party we were talking and laughing, just like when we had been growing up. But it felt slightly different, as I laid my head on his shoulder slightly when we walked._

_ I sighed when we stopped in front of the shabby place, "So will you be speaking to me again now?" I ask, keeping my eyes averted and not wanting to get my hopes up. It would hurt too much if I saw rejection in his face._

_ But I was pleasantly surprised when he lifted my chin so I was looking him in the eyes, "Sage Love," he began and my breath caught in my throat once more, "I am going to ask for permission to formally court you. I never truly wanted to leave you alone, but I had to. To draw attention away so that you stayed safe, my father is not a nice man. He would have surely hurt you for pulling me away from my chores."_

_ "But Finnegan, you're father hates me and they gypsies. Why would he agree to allow this." I barely finish my sentence, still feeling light headed from what he just told me. I was overjoyed, and trying not to cause a scene._

_ "I will find a way to make him agree my Irish Rose, my beautiful gypsy. But for now, I must bid you a good night." He moved to kiss the back of my hand once more before he left me at the front door of my home._

_ As I opened the door I was bombarded with questions from my mother, about Finnegan. Such as whether or not she should expect to be rid of me, and what would father fetch for me, she hoped he would allow her to move into the main hut in the other half, the nicer half of the village._

_ "I do not know Mother," I start and she groans, "You mean to say I'm stuck with you, a gypsy without magic. Such a disgrace. I do not wish to be a maid forever."_

_ "Mother, you did not let me finish. He told me he is going to ask for permission to formally court me." As I finish my sentence she perks up, elated at the prospect of me being wed._

_ With a bang the door hit the wall and father walked in, "Father!" I yelp in surprise, "You startled me!" I say trying to catch my breath._

_ He slaps me, hard, across the face and my hand flies up to my cheek which was now stinging. "What did I say about calling me that you wench? I want you to stay away from Finnegan Mikaelson, I am trying to set up an arranged marriage with Amber, and you shall be given as a maid. I am bargaining for a higher price, and I will not have you ruining this for her, you useless little gypsy." his voice is low and dangerous, it makes me shake slightly. _

_ "Oh but Tanner, if you allow him to court her you may fetch two separate prices for them! If you sell them together, you will surely get a lower price, instead of two large amounts of money." I see her pleading with him, attempting to make him see some sort of reason, and he seems to consider it. "If I have not settled a deal with Mikael by the end of the week then I will consider it."_

_ After he barges out I slide down the wall next to the fireplace and stare into it's inferno, wishing and hoping that he does not settle a deal with Mikael. "Please," I whisper to myself, "Let me find happiness, at least with this one thing." Suddenly I feel like crying, but I don't like to. It makes me feel weak, but I can't stop a few small tears from rolling down my cheek. I dearly wish my family at least like me, or would stop shaming me for something I had no control over._


	5. Chapter 5- New Powers on a Full Moon

Memory-

_ Two days later and I still hadn't heard from Finnegan, I was starting to worry that he'd been playing me for a fool. That he truly wanted Amber and not me, I mean she was perfect. Her slim figure, blonde hair that reached her waist, perfect completion. She grew up being taught exactly how to act. And I wasn't. _

_ Sure, I was slim, and I had clear skin. But I was beyond pale, and my hair was unnaturally curly and red. An awful color most people thought, I loved my hair. But everyone else thought it horrible and ugly._

_ I sighed, finally finished packing up the last of the food we would bring into the caves. I didn't like to hide, but it was necessary to protect ourselves from the wolf people. They were ruthless and liked to kill anything that moved, granted they caught it._

_ I pulled the sack up from the floor and onto my back with ease, I never had a problem with working hard, it came easy to me. I was used to it. When I turned around I saw Father, my sisters, Mikael and Ester. "What?" I begin to ask, confused by this weird bunch. _

_ "You are not coming into the caves tonight gypsy." Mikael says to me, his gaze cold and unfeeling._

_ "What? But that's where we go for protection from the wolves. We're all supposed to go down there."_

_ "Not you, not anymore. You see, I've made a deal with Mikael, and that deal does not include you. So we need you to stay out here, out of the picture while we begin to set up the marriage between Finnegan and Amber." _

_ Amber actually smirks at me, proud of herself for taking the one thing I wanted. "But-" I begin and they she is the one to cut me off, "Gypsies are disgusting, especially you. I don't want that around my family, around my future." _

_ And with that, the food pack I had prepared was yanked away from me and I was left standing there alone as they walked away, seemingly happy with themselves._

_ Soon enough night had fallen and I still hadn't found a suitable place to refuge for the night. _

_ "ARROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard a wolf howl and suddenly I wasn't afraid anymore, who were they that they thought they could ruin and take whatever they wanted from us? I wouldn't stand for it anymore, I would fight if I had to. With that in mind I felt fine, like nothing could hurt me. Not father, Mikael, Amber or any of the other retched girls in the village._

_ "Sage! Sage!" I hear my name, "Finnegan?" I call back, shocked that he was out when the moon was at it's highest peak._

_ "Finnegan!" I shout again and I run toward where I head his voice come from, soon we are calling to each other back and forth. But just as suddenly he stops calling and I feel a cold pit settle in my stomach, I know something has happened. _

_ I stop at the edge of a clearing when I see Finnegan, in front of his family, and mine. Amber had tried to get him to forget about me and stay in the cave while both families followed and tried to get him back inside._

_ But they were backed up near a large rock wall, with wolves closing in on them slowly. "Finnegan!" I cry out, before pulling my knife from my hidden spot where it's holder was tied securely to my leg. Quickly I slash my wrist, knowing for some odd reason the wolf people were drawn to gypsy blood more._

_ "Sage! Love get out of here!" He yells at me and everyone gasped when I cut my arm, on purpose._

_ "I'm not leaving you here!" I yell and whistle loudly, "Hey mutts! Come and get me!" They all turned to me growling and began to surround me instead._

_ "Thank goodness we will be rid of her!" Amber said with the other girls agreeing, and trying to get everyone to leave me here. Finnegan glared at them with hatred and I felt glad that I could at least see that before I was sure to die._

_ But I wouldn't give up and did my best to disarm all advances the mutts made towards me. Soon any wolf that wasn't bleeding on the ground, fled and I moved limping towards Finnegan and his brother Henrik, both of which were bleeding. The latter more so. I was in pain, but I couldn't allow myself to think about that, they needed help and I collapsed on my knees next to Henrik. _

_ "There's nothing that can be done girl, get away from my son! This is all because of you!" Mikael yelled angrily at me and I simply glared before following my instinct and holding my hands above his wounds. _

_ "What are you doing?" Ester asked, "You're no healer."  
>"I don't know." I whisper, "I'm following my instincts." I am eerily calm and this does not escape anybodies notice, but they are shocked that a green glow appears beneath my hands and slowly all of his wounds begin to heal. After I helped him sit up I turned to Finnegan, who pulled his wounded arm back, not wanting to seem weak. "Let me see." I insisted. And reached out, the same green glow appeared and he was slowly healed as well. I felt exhausted after doing so, and luckily he noticed and was able to catch me when I collapsed right into his arms.<em>


End file.
